ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Millenniummon (Adventure)
Millenniummon is a character from the Digimon video game series starring Ryo Akiyama, making a cameo in the Digimon 02 series. He is a synthetic-type Digimon that was created as a result of Machinedramon and Kimeramon DNA Digivolving for reasons unknown. He was also the final boss in Digimon BattleSpirit and Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer, while Moon=Millenniummon was the final boss in Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers and Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers, and XeedMillenniummon, the final boss of Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer and Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5. Description Millenniummon was created when a dying Kimeramon fused with a dying Machinedramon into a single entity. Abnormally strong, he quickly overcomes the as well as the four Digimon Sovereigns. His power was so great, the Digital World itself becomes warped and twisted. Apparently not content to simply defeat them, Millenniummon then imprisons the DigiDestined and revives their previous enemies (Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon and Piedmon) to guard them. managed to somehow escape, carrying Tai's . Using it, he desperately called for help. Only one child, Ryo Akiyama, answered the call. Upon his arrival, Ryo thought he was merely having a vivid dream until he was wounded by Kuwagamon. The boy agreed to help rescue the DigiDestined and stop Millenniummon, even though the odds were all but impossible. For his part, Millenniummon did not bother with Ryo and his growing number of Digimon allies, even as his revived dark Digimon were being defeated and the DigiDestined rescued. He notes that Ryo appears to have a strange power and was content to simply observe the youth. When Ryo finally manages to reach his castle, Millenniummon appears in his Ultimate form (depending on whether it is Anode Tamer or Cathode Tamer, the player confronts Kimeramon or Machinedramon) before revealing his true form. After a long and difficult battle, Millenniummon is defeated and Tai, the last of the hostage DigiDestined, is rescued. After being thanked by Tai and a tearful farewell with Agumon and the other Digimon, Ryo returns home. On March 4,See timing issue. 2000, Millenniummon reappears after Ryo defeats Diaboromon. He splits the Digital World in two with an attack, destroying the mountain they were in and turning Tai and Agumon to stone. He was defeated by Ryo Akiyama once, after which he will create a door which will appear near the town. This door requires six keys, otherwise it will not open. In the other half of the Digital World, before Ken fights Millenniummon as well, an Elecmon will speak of a rumour of a door that leads to Millenniummon's heart, mind and soul (translation has all three as definitions). After that, Ken will defeat Millenniummon as well. However, Millenniummon has not been defeated yet. Ryo and Ken have to pick up 9 pieces of the Digi-Egg of Desire, as those are the keys to the door. After going through the door, they will have to defeat six rounds of enemies in Millenniummon's mind world (as he calls it), before they will face Millenniummon|a}}. Defeating Moon=Millenniummon will turn Tai and Agumon back to normal, but Millenniummon will appear (not Moon=Millenniummon) and launch his Dark Spores at Ryo. Ken intervenes and gets the Dark Spores in the neck instead. Millenniummon will say his power is eternal and disappear. Wormmon will narrate about how Ken became increasingly cold to him, and hope for the better. Ken, on the other hand, in his Digimon Emperor clothes will stand on a cliff in the Dark Ocean, saying that he is different from Millenniummon, and that he is the Digimon Emperor. This forms Ken's backstory for Digimon Adventure 02. Attacks *'Time Unlimited': Creates a pocket dimension with compressed time, and traps an opponent there for an eternity. Other Forms The name "Millenniummon" refers only to the first Mega form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Milleniummon gains the ability to digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. Millenniummon, however, is the form he is first encountered in. Notes and references Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional cyborgs Category:Fictional gestalt entities Category:Fictional dragons Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1999